1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chemical shell for insertion into a tree and more particularly to a chemical shell for insertion into a tree wherein the shell contains a non-aqueous chemical therein and wherein the shell is at least partially enclosed in a water-soluble sleeve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-limiting and non-exhaustive embodiments of the present invention are described with reference to the following figures, wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout the various views unless otherwise specified.
Chemical shells or capsules have long been used in the treatment of trees. In some cases, a herbicide is contained inside the shell or capsule so that the tree being injected will die. In other cases, the shells or capsules contain insecticides, fertilizers, etc.
Chemical shells in the form of 22 caliber rifle shells have been inserted in the trees by an injection lance such as marketed by Arbor Systems of Omaha, Nebr., which drives the chemical shells into the tree. A problem associated with the prior art chemical shells is that it is difficult to maintain the chemical within the shell during manufacture, shipment, storage, etc. If a protective film or the like is placed around the chemical shell to maintain the chemical in the shell during manufacture, shipment, storage, etc. that film may prevent the chemical in the shell from being released into the tree sap upon injection of the shell into the tree. If a plug is positioned in the open end of the chemical shell to maintain the chemical in the shell, that plug takes up space which could be filled with chemical.